Of Love and Cardboard
by UnspokenDreams
Summary: Whilst watching over the bookstore Mayuko finds herself bored to death. One thing leads to another and shortly after the teacher finds herself talking to “Hatori”. A short, MayukoxHatori drabble. R


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hatori Sohma or Mayuko Shiraki! That is the almighty privilege of Natsuki Takaya-sensei!

**Warning(s): **Fluff, fluff, and more fluff! You've been warned! XD

**Summary: **Whilst watching over the bookstore Mayuko finds herself bored to death. One thing leads to another and shortly after the teacher finds herself talking to "Hatori". A short, MayukoxHatori drabble. R&R

"**Of Love and Cardboard"**

_Written by: UnspokenDreams_

A sigh escaped Mayuko's lips before she could catch it as she sat behind the counter of the bookstore. It was sometime in the afternoon, the exact hour unbeknownst to her. The summer days seemed long and endless and the teacher often found herself nearly bored to death. The bookstore itself was small and didn't rake in a lot of people, but it managed and seldom brought a few customers. She would watch as people walked by or read a book from the pile she'd collected. Her mother and father were currently on vacation as so they'd asked Mayu, their only daughter, to watch the shop until they returned. She'd refused to be paid for the task and merely accepted to do it out of will. After all there was a slight chance that _he_ would visit her again.

She'd never forget his last visit and just how that whole ordeal had happened. Eyes of hazelnut averting away from a book's pages, Mayu turned and looked towards a card-board, pop-up figurine that had been placed within the shop. It appeared to be an advertisement to a new fantasy book or something of that matter. Still, that didn't excuse the fact that the figure was approximately Hatori's height. Withdrawing herself from the chair she sat in, Mayu walked towards the cardboard form to get a better look at it. What happened next was completely and utterly done out of boredom.

"It's nice to see you again, Hatori-kun. How have you been? Swamped with work? That sounds fun, haha. Is that a new shirt? It looks good on you. Nice to see you wearing something other then a suit!" She laughed and reached out to touch the figure's medieval attire. "Red is definitely your color. What's that? You hate Shigure-kun? Me too! We really do have a lot in common." She smiled and even found herself blushing which really startled her though she _was_ having fun. "So… have you spoken to Kana lately? Yeah, me neither. Last I heard she was doing well… you know what Hatori-kun? I never told you this but you have really nice eyes." She looked away and clasped her hands behind her back. Biting her lower lip she reached out and placed a hand to the figure's face, meeting with its eyes. "Come to think about it you're very handsome as well."

"Well, thank you. I'm flattered to say the least."

Mayu blinked and took a step back from the figure, poking it with an index finger. Did the thing just…speak? What's worse was that it had Hatori's voice as well. Frightened, she began at a quick backwards walk until something solid was placed onto her shoulder. Eyes growing wide she turned only to meet a soft smile and two olive eyes. It took a few seconds to sink in however, once it did… "HATORI-KUN! Ah, I didn't hear you come in. How long have you been standing there?" She asked all in a single breath, face nearly melting off with a heavy blush.

Hatori chuckled and removed his hand from her shoulder, only for the hand to lower into his pocket. "Long enough, Shiraki-san."

Mayu buried her face into a hand, trying to find words to excuse her little performance. "I-I don't know what I was doing. Sitting in a bookstore for six hours can really screw around with your mind…"

"I could only imagine," He replied and shifted a bit before continuing, "I was in the area and wondered if you'd like to eat lunch with me. It's been a while since we've seen each other and I figured we could catch up over something to eat."

Withdrawing her reddened face from her hand, the teacher slowly raised her head until her eyes met with those of Hatori's. "Sounds good- just hang on a second." She turned and snatched her purse from behind the counter, passing Hatori in a swift walk and standing by the door. "Alright, let's go."

The dragon nodded and shortly stood beside her, a hand opening the door for her to exit. Just before the two of them began to walk down the sidewalk, after Mayu had locked up the shop, he managed to say, "Do you really think red would look good on me?"

**-The End-**

**Author's Note:** Jiminy Crickets! I'd die if someone I had a crush on caught me talking to a cardboard pop-up figure! XD Reviews are loved! Sincerely, G-chan.


End file.
